Our Days
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Days can be fun with people that are your friends or even your lover but it's alright, well read and found out sorry for the bad summary I'm still not to good with them Lol XD  ReixOC and KaixOC


**Hello my dear readers I have another story for I hope you like or love it X3 **

**Genre:Mix**

**Parings: KaixOC and ReixOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Days<strong>

It was nice day but then it isn't it always? Okay then here comes our favorite couple Rei and Amaya on this nice day.

Rei- "Amaya-chan"

Amaya- "Hai" ***clinging onto Rei's right arm all cutely***

Rei- "Are you ready for the tagged battle with Kai and Yuki?"

Amaya- "Hai I am, we're going to have so much fun" ***smile and now in Rei's arms***

Rei- " Yea we are but we have to try our best to win the battle" ***holds Amaya tightly***

Amaya- "Hehehe oh yeah we sure will" ***blushes***

~2 Hours later~

Amaya- "Wow my sister was so great out there I can't believe it took 2 hours"

Rei- "Yeah! Even Kai was great out there with her"

Amaya- "I can't believe we last though" ***abit sad as she was in Rei's arms as they were sitting down in the ground***

Rei- "It's okay Amaya we but almost won but they were stronger at the end" ***holds her tight and that made her blush***

Amaya- "Next time we will win" ***reach up and gave Rei a cute kiss on the lips***

Rei- "Yeah" ***kiss her back***

Rei and Amaya continued to kiss for abit longer and then after that they went to Takao's house to go hang out but then both Kai and Yuki showed up and Rei and Amaya went and Beyblade battle them. But this time Rei and Amaya won and Kai and Yuki last so Amaya and Rei we're happy. Takao and Max, and Manabu laughed at what happen but it was all good after all Beyblade battles are so fun to do.

~Three weeks later~

It was a nice day outside and plus there abit of a rain fall but it was all good as are favoire girl Yuki was out.

Yuki- "Kai where are you?" ***Looks around the place***

Kai- "I'm right here" ***appears next her***

Yuki- "Kai-kun" ***happy and than jumps hugs him both fall to the ground***

Kai- "Yuki take it easy" ***sits up but has her in his lap***

Yuki- "But I miss you Kai-kun"

Kai- I know

Yuki- "You said that you would help me with my training"

Kai- "Yes I know"

Yuki- "Kai"

Kai- "Yes"

Yuki- "I love you" ***blushes all cutely***

Kai- "I love you too" ***a slight blush***

Yuki- "I want to be with you forever"

Kai- "You do?"

Yuki- "Hai"

Kai- Will than let's be together forever

Yuki- "Yay!" ***happy***

~3- hours later at Takao's place~

Takao- "Why is Yuki and Amaya crying?"

Max- "I don't know"

Kyouji – "Could it be that they lost their blades?"

Kai & Rei- "No"

Takao- "Okay then what is it Kai, Rei?"

Max & Kyouji - "Yeah"

Rei- "Amaya lost her favorite snack" ***sighs***

Kai- "Yuki lost her favorite stuffed animal" ***sighs too***

Takao & Max & Manabu- "Oh"

Kai & Rei- "Yeah!"

Just then

Amaya- "Rei-kun my snack is gone" ***cries all cutely***

Rei- "I know"

Yuki- "Kai-kun my stuffed animal" ***cries all cutely too***

Kai- "I know"

Max- "Hey look I found Amaya's snack it was on top of a flower pot"

Amaya- "Huh? My snack! Thanks Maxine!" XD

Rei- "Yeah that's Maxine"

Max- "Your welcome" ***smiles with cat like smile***

Amaya & Rei- ***Rei places Amaya in his lap as Amaya eats her snack but gave Rei some too, she even gave Max some too to thank him again***

Takao- "Hey Yuki I found your stuffed animal it was next to my grandpa Dojo's door"

Yuki- "Huh? You find my stuffed animal! Thank you Takao-chan!" XD

Kai- "Yeah thanks Takao"

Takao- "Oh it was no problem Kai, Yuki" ***smile***

Yuki & Kai- ***Kai takes Yuki to go sit somewhere and then he sits down and than place Yuki his lap she blushes but stays put as she holds her cute stuffed animal in her arms***

Yuki fell asleep in Kai's arms but Kai didn't mind he just smiles and lets her sleep, Takao and Max, and Kyouji went and trained with the blades as for Amaya and Rei them continued to eat the snack but then they went to train too. Kai looked at Yuki who was asleep in his arms and just smiled at her, oh how he loves this girl of his its so C-U-T-E cute.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it<strong>

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean one please**

**Until next time**


End file.
